


【喻黄叶】G-rated Trip

by uranusnana



Category: full time master
Genre: 喻黄叶 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uranusnana/pseuds/uranusnana
Summary: 叶修被邀请到G市，体验他的第一次3P





	【喻黄叶】G-rated Trip

到G市的过程对叶修来说是很舒服的。G市机场修建的相当人性化，各类标识显眼好找，距离比较长的地方还有那种载人传送带，人往上一站就OK，非常省力。从机场站几个传送带很快就能到地铁，虽然黄少天和喻文州不让他挤地铁，G市地铁线多换乘路长，怕他换线把人给换丢了。  
从机场到被接上车吹了一路空调，导致叶修对G市真实的气温没有足够的认识，所以当他站在水果摊前等喻文州和黄少天挑水果的时候，整个人都懵逼了。  
那种感觉就像加湿器和暖气一起开在了做饭中的厨房。  
等黄和喻两个人拎着西瓜荔枝提子芒果出来，看到的就是叶修崩溃兼不可置信的表情。  
“这种天气你们居然叫我过来玩？”  
喻文州笑了：“没办法，G市过完年就入夏了呢。”  
黄少天胳膊肘挂着水果袋子就往叶修肩上搂，贴着叶修的耳边说：“是啊我们这里就是这样，习惯了就好，不然一年中四分之三的时间都这么热，总不能让我八九个月不操你吧？我会死的。”  
“……”叶修甩开黄少天的芒果手，“多撸，多喝凉茶，买人身保险，谢谢。”  
喻文州：“其实G市人没那么常喝凉茶。”  
“真的？”  
“真的，而且这边没有外地人想象中的那种凉茶店，堆满药材，大锅里咕嘟咕嘟的那种。”  
“哦？那你们喝什么样的凉茶？”  
“王O吉呀。”  
“……哦。”  
黄少天像只看到一碟鱼摆在面前的猫一样，铁了心得要把爪子搁在叶修身上，拍下来放上去，拍下来放上去，拍下来放上去……  
叶修终于拍累了，只好妥协。黄少天笑嘻嘻的抓住叶修的肩往他这边按着摇了几下，像示威一样。叶修看他嘚瑟，斜了黄少天一眼后凑到他耳边说，“你先把我操爽一次再说吧。”  
这话倒不是鄙视黄少天的X能力。是因为叶修第一次跟人约炮，还一约约了两个大小伙儿，心里再没底，也不能总是示弱，不嘴炮几句这俩怕是要上房揭瓦了。  
喻文州这时从两人后方走到叶修另一侧，也揽住叶修的肩往自己这边按，三个人走出了个哥仨好的体位。  
“放心吧叶神，为了这一天，我们可是做足了准备的。”  
“靠，什么准备？”  
“装备，技能点，地图，擂台赛，团队赛，全明……”  
“……行了快闭嘴！上车！”

…………

叶修越来越觉得，喻文州和黄少天做的准备可能还不止他们说的那些。  
喻文州把人带到他家放下了行李和水果，开好空调之后，又不远万里开车去了预定好的餐厅，居然是在一家制药公司内部，既是员工餐厅又同时对外营业。  
菜品全是各种药膳，什么当归咸香鸡，灵芝锅，首乌酱香骨，参汤焗乳鸽……  
光是听菜名叶修都要流鼻血了，这两个人不怕爆体而亡吗？！  
点菜权（菜单）被喻文州和黄少天牢牢掌握，叶修明知有诈奈何不能凭想象点菜，在几次报菜名被服务员无情提示没有之后，只好委屈兮兮的打算一会多吃点米饭……  
黄少天在桌子底下捏他大腿，“别怕，这家真的很好吃的，” 又小声说：“今晚就在你身上发泄出来了，不会流鼻血的，嘿嘿嘿嘿。”  
饱餐之后——确实很好吃，叶修没忍住也吃了不少——三个人驱车回了家，感受到家里空调冷气的瞬间叶修整个人都感到了救赎，扑在沙发上就不动了。  
然而喻文州和黄少天不打算放过叶修，像好奇宝宝一样围着他，摸摸肉，解两颗扣子，掐一把……  
“让我睡觉吧，”叶修被闹得没辙，“明天再做，我今天坐了飞机很累了，让我先睡一觉吧。”  
“去床上，”喻文州轻声说，“这里不舒服。”  
“用我抱你去吗？”黄少天也放轻了声音。  
“别闹……”叶修困得声音都模糊了，“带我去卧室……”

…………

叶修做了一个梦，梦里他好像是一条飘在海上的小船，随着海浪轻轻摇晃，海水溅在他身上湿哒哒的，湿热的海风在他身上盘旋……  
“嗯啊、……嗯……？”  
被奇怪的动静吵醒，好久叶修才反应过来是自己发出的声音，身上好沉，好热……  
“啊啊……在干什……你、你们、两个、呜啊…………”  
叶修趴在一个男人身上，背上还贴了一个人的体重，两个人把他死死夹在中间，肉黏着肉，几乎喘不过气。他刚从梦中被拽离，一时间头昏眼花，无意识的呻吟了半晌才认出身下盯着他粗喘着气的男人是黄少天。  
黄少天一手掐着叶修的大腿，一手包着两人性器来回揉搓；看到叶修醒了，他高兴地笑了，舌头兴奋的在牙齿上舔舐了一圈后猛地吻了上去。刚才因为叶修在睡眠中，怕接吻会让他缺氧，现在逮到了机会劈头盖脸就是一通乱亲，还把舌头塞进叶修嘴里舔，舔的他晕头转向，结果还是缺氧了。  
感官回笼后，叶修发现还有更可怕的事情：喻文州趴在他身上，竟然已经是插进去了！  
“啊啊……啊、啊……小兔、崽子……你们、不是说……嗯啊啊~不是说明天、明天再做、吗！嗯啊……”  
喻文州啪啪地抽送着，像是怕吵醒叶修所以开始速度很慢，看他醒了以后节奏越来越快，也越来越重，带着明显的水声。叶修背过手去推喻文州的下腹，却摸到了一手湿；他又慌乱的摸了摸自己的屁股，湿漉漉滑溜溜的，手指探到穴口附近，软滑热烫，不知道这个小色鬼玩了他多久了……  
“你是说了明天再做，可我们又没答应，”喻文州一把把叶修的手按在了他自己的屁股上，抚摸把玩，同时不停摆胯撞着叶修的屁股，“睡着了的你很放松……这不是正好吗，怕你第一次太紧张……”  
“啊啊……你、操……啊、嗯啊……”  
黄少天看着眼馋，松开了叶修的大腿，也伸出手去摸他另一瓣屁股；三只手的节奏不一样，扯得叶修的屁股左右上下乱晃，穴口也被带的来回变形，夹得喻文州眉头紧锁。  
“慢点、啊、文州……嗯嗯……啊！啊啊——”  
喻文州动作幅度越来越大，叶修被干的在黄少天身上东倒西歪、摇摇晃晃，呻吟声越来越高、越来越长，黄少天看得燥热难耐，也不撸了，只用自己的阴茎在叶修肚子上乱顶乱撞，还想把手指往叶修穴里塞，但是被喻文州挡开了。  
“靠！”黄少天愤愤不平，“你还想干多久？赶紧下来换我！”  
喻文州狠狠撞了几下，深呼出一口气，半天才挤出句：“再等会，唔，叶神，你真是……太爽了……”  
“妈的……”黄少天忍不住爆了句粗，掐了掐叶修的屁股肉，又扇了几下，“老叶，加把劲，快把他解决了！你也想快点尝尝我的这根吧？我这根可棒了，包你爽啊老叶！”  
喻文州先吃到的肉，也就不跟他计较了，倒是叶修，本来就被黄少天在肚子上捅的难受，软肉还到处被这家伙又掐又捏，本能的就想挣扎，试图从他身上爬下去。  
黄少天不怒反笑，“我靠，老叶，你知道什么叫作死吗？行，我帮你下去。”说着真的架住叶修把人从自己身上往旁边放，喻文州也顺势把人拖了两下，把叶修的腿放平，让他整个人趴在了床上后自己贴了上去。  
他这下贴的是严丝合缝，整个人像发情的蛇一样死死缠住叶修全身，在他身上波浪般起伏。  
黄少天就跪在旁边，手上有一下没一下地撸着管，看着叶修被喻文州一拱一拱地操进床单里。  
过了不知多久，叶修发出一声长长的、微弱的、又被闷得含混不清的哭叫，喻文州剧烈喘息着，线条好看的脊背僵硬地绷住，两人的动作终于慢慢平息了下来。  
黄少天也没管叶修的身体这会禁不禁得住碰，推开满身是汗的喻文州就把叶修拉到了自己怀里。他把人翻了个身，双手拉开叶修的腿，直接操了进去。  
“啊——————啊啊啊、少天！黄少天、难受、呜啊啊……呜呜……”  
叶修刚刚高潮完身上红烫敏感的不行，被风摸一下都难受，这会被黄少天疯了一样的操进去，难受的几乎死过去，浑身都在细微的发着抖，耳边一片嗡鸣。他脖颈通红，用力向后仰着；除此之外的地方几乎全部脱力，眼前全是斑驳的碎块……  
黄少天凶兽一样的操干着他，叶修被他搞的浑身都是湿的，一身的细汗，穴里一股一股的淌着水。晕晕陶陶了不知多久，叶修才慢慢回过神来，看到他自己的两腿被恶狠狠地掰开，黄少天嵌在中间，死死地碾着他，压着他，用阴茎欺负他的小穴……  
呻吟不知道什么时候已经变成了哽咽，喉咙不停地抽噎，眼泪掉个不停。叶修第一次体验床事，就被过于强烈的快感搞的快要昏过去。  
“少天……少天……呜呜……要死了……啊啊……要死了……”  
“呼……爽吗？爽吧！怎么样？厉不厉害？喜不喜欢？”  
“啊啊……啊……”  
“不是说了还有团队赛吗？老叶，你这就不行了吗？那怎么行，我们还有好多、计划、没、实施呢！”黄少天越干越猛，几乎要把叶修的屁股撞开花了。  
喻文州这时坐了起来，俯下身亲了亲叶修的眼皮。  
“确实，这只是开场啊，叶神。”  
在揉成一团的床单和震颤的肉浪中，叶修晕乎乎的想：喻文州和黄少天给他订的机票是几天后的来着？


End file.
